


The Witch's Hand

by CodyBlueze



Series: Cody and Sailo [1]
Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Amputation, Blood and Gore, Familiars, Foxes, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, unwilling amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyBlueze/pseuds/CodyBlueze
Summary: A young girl sighed loudly, huffing her chestnut coloured, cyan-blue streaked hair out of her face.There was suddenly a loud crash from outside of the witches’ hut. She hurriedly got up and rushed out of the front door, eager for something to do. As soon as she shut the door, a bellowing growl was heard from the forest surrounding the quaint home. Soon after, a pained yelp could also be heard, although much quieter.This is a background story for my Hilda OC





	The Witch's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I wrote surrounding the scar on my OC's left hand, and also how she met her familiar Sailo.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A young girl sighed loudly, huffing her chestnut coloured, cyan-blue streaked hair out of her face. The ten year old girl, by the name of Cody, sat up from her upside-down position on the springy sofa. Letting her book fall from her hand with a thump, she smoothed down the red-plaid bandana tied around her neck. Her tutor wasn’t currently there to teach her anything new. She was off in Trolberg to buy a new table (because Cody set it on fire when trying to perform a water spell) and Cody had already finished all of her chores.

There was suddenly a loud crash from outside of the witches’ hut. Cody hurriedly got up and rushed out of the front door, eager for something to do. As soon as she shut the door, a bellowing growl was heard from the forest surrounding the quaint home. Soon after, a pained yelp could also be heard, although much quieter.

Cody wouldn’t allow herself to go back inside, especially now that there was a creature in potential danger. She quickly grabbed her purple jacket from the hook, making sure her wand was inside the pocket. Shrugging her jacket on, Cody sprinted towards the direction of the sound.

Cody roughly shoved low hanging branches and leaves out of her way, stumbling over the small rocks and twigs that covered the dusty ground. She continued deep into the shadowed forest, panting from exertion. A small whimper from her left caused her to turn quickly. She swiftly spotted a red fox cub, huddled in a ball. It had seemingly been flung there by something, judging by the streaks of dust and mud that had been turned up as the cub skidded across the ground.

Cody quietly crept towards the creature, careful not to frighten it more than it already was. As she carefully reached to pick up the injured fox, she saw saw a puddle of red slowly seeping trails into the forest floor. On closer inspection, it was coming from a large wound on his back leg. _Where’s the creature that did this to him?_ Cody wondered, looking around warily. As if on cue, loud stomps could be heard and a tall, jagged troll lumbered out from some tall undergrowth, letting out an aggressive roar which caused all birds in the surrounding trees to take flight. Cody quickly scooped the fox cub into her arms and took off running in the opposite direction from the troll.

Although she was running for her life, Cody remembered to handle the creature in her arms with care. She unravelled the bandana from her neck and tried to wrap it around the cub’s wound. Although it was hard to do while running and stumbling away from a troll. _What was this cub even doing alone?_ She thought as her lungs started to burn from all of the sprinting.

Suddenly realising that she didn’t know where she was heading, Cody skidded to a stop, churning up dust, and looked around for anything familiar that could point her home. Cody glanced behind her and saw that the troll was actually quite fast for a sentient rock. Whipping out her wand, she turned to face the vicious beast, confident that she could at least scare it away. The troll stopped its pursuit and swiped a heavy hand forwards, causing Cody to hastily jump back.

Cody couldn’t think of any spells to use. She had been mostly learning the basic spells, not needing to know any combat spells. It would be a good idea to get her tutor to update the curriculum when she got back… if she got back, that is. As her mind went blank, the troll took the opportunity to swipe at her again, this time catching her in the face and throwing her backwards. She twisted in a way that would protect the fox in her arms, causing her head to smack into an uneven, protruding surface. Cody dazedly looked behind her at what she hit and realised it was a stack of boulders, blocking any way that she could have escaped.

Blood running down her face, Cody whipped her head back to the troll in fright as it slowly clambered towards her, also knowing that she couldn’t get away. An eye closed shut due to the swelling in her cheek, Cody held the cub tightly to her body and raised her left arm as a feeble defence.

A loud scream tore through the air as Cody was filled with excruciating pain. The troll pulled back, having bitten off her left hand down to the wrist. Her one open eye stared up in shock, the only reason she hadn’t fainted from the pain was the adrenaline.

Cody scooted as close to the wall of boulders as she could, clutching the stump of her left forearm, sleeve and hand dripping with her own blood. She watched as the troll prepared to deliver the strike that would end her life.

In a flash of green light, the troll stumbled backwards, holding onto its rocky head in agony. Another flash struck the beast, right in the face. The troll roared and looked towards the source of the light. A forest-green clad figure jumped in front of Cody, shielding her from anymore possible harm, wand at the ready as her long green hair swayed in the breeze.

Cody looked over in surprise, carefully studying the figure, “Terra!” She cried out in relief as she realised her tutor had come back just in time to save her. Her vision began to dim around the edges as the adrenaline wore off and her wounds started to hurt. Terra whipped out a bell and began to shake it rapidly, causing the loud sound to ring out. The troll placed its hands over the side of its head in distress. The troll snarled at Terra as the bell stopped ringing before lumbering back into the forest. Terra turned to her, carefully picking her up like she was glass. Cody made sure she was still holding tightly to the fox cub before a large spike of pain in her left arm caused her to pass out.

***

The curtains swayed gently as Cody awakened. While she was beginning to sit up, there was a sharp pain on the left side of her body. Now that she could see through both eyes again, she lifted her left arm up and stared at her hand in fascination. She watched as the light from the window seeped through her new, slightly translucent, hand. The entirety of the hand had an ethereal aquamarine tint surrounding it, and on the palm was an upside down, bird-shaped scar. Such as one you may see in the distant sky of a child’s drawing. The scar trickled with a tingling magic. She reached out her other hand to touch it, surprised when her right hand didn’t go through it.

The sound of creaking made her look towards the door. It fully opened as Terra stuck her head through the door frame.

“What happened to the fox cub?” Cody immediately asked, trying to shrug the duvet off of her body.

Terra stayed silent, simply gesturing a gloved hand to the corner of the room opposite to Cody’s bed. Cody looked over and saw the cub sleeping peacefully on a spare pillow. His previously injured leg was now bandaged and properly tended to. Cody smiled as she watched the rise and fall of his chest before she flinched from a pain in the stump of her arm.

“I’m sorry about the hand,” Cody whipped her head back around to Terra, “I’m not very good with regeneration spells. I’m going to have to keep a close eye on it, and I’m afraid the scar isn’t going to go away.”

Cody looked back at her artificial hand, “No, I’m sorry that I went out and tried to fight a troll,” She took a deep breath, “But I couldn’t just leave a creature to get hurt like that! Especially when-”

“It’s okay, Cody,” Terra interjected, raising her hand into a ‘stop’ gesture.

Cody sighed in relief, fidgeting with the fingers on her left hand, fascinated with how she could actually feel it.

“You’ve earned your symbol as well, you know?” Terra told her.

“What?!” Cody turned her head to her right shoulder, where she’d chosen her symbol to go when she began her witchcraft apprenticeship; on her right shoulder was her new symbol. It was a capital ‘A’ with a heart underneath it, “What triggered it?”

“Probably that you risked your life to save an innocent.”

“Surely anyone would’ve done that!”

“Maybe, but _you actually did_.”

“Oh…” Cody wrung her hands into the duvet, she’d only done what was right. She stared at her symbol. It didn’t matter. She was now eligible to become a fully-fledged witch! Once she completed her apprenticeship, of course.

She looked back at the fox, still wondering what he was doing on his own out there. _Maybe his mother rejected him? He does look quite small, even for a cub_ , she thought sadly, _just like my family abandoned me for being born a witch_.

She turned to Terra, “Can we keep him?” She asked, with a pleading face, “I went through all of that trouble to save him! Plus, he’s only a baby. If we send him back out, he won’t survive on his own out there… What if the troll comes back?!”

“Fine,” Terra huffed out, crossing her arms and facing the fox, “But you’re taking care of him!”

Cody grinned widely, nodding excitedly.

“What are you going to name him?”

The young witch leaned over her bed frame to get a better look at the cub. She looked closely at the black socks on his paws and tips of his ears. The white that ran down from his muzzle and ended at his chest, before his front legs, as well as the fluffy, white end of tail. He opened his eyes slightly, revealing the deep green that they were.

Cody smiled lightly.

“Sailo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! I hope you liked it!  
> I actually had a lot of fun with this, and writing it didn't feel like a chore.
> 
> To see my OC, you can go to my Tumblr: https://hildas-wanderlust.tumblr.com/


End file.
